


Son of a Preacher Man / Snapshot - "Hope"

by millionstar



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Language, M/M, wee bit of fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By request: "Matt taking Dom to his favorite place on Earth". I decided to apply this to the Son of a Preacher Man universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Preacher Man / Snapshot - "Hope"

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/profile)[lalalive23](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/). I hope you enjoy where I took your request. <3

**Title:** Son of a Preacher Man / Snapshot - "Hope"  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom, **AU**  
 **Rating:**   PG  
 **Warnings:** Language, wee bit of fluff.  
 **Summary:** By request: "Matt taking Dom to his favorite place on Earth". I decided to apply this to the Son of a Preacher Man universe.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Dom, no profit is being made, and this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** The boobaloo, the divine [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/).  <3  
 **Author's Note:** For [](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/profile)[**lalalive23**](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/). I hope you enjoy where I took your request. <3

 

  
"Wait, do what now?"

"Ain't no one ever asked y'that before?"

"My favorite place on Earth?  I reckon I ain't rightly thought about it much."

Dominic reaches out, smoothing Matthew's hair back from his brow.  They've spent the majority of the summer evening being lazy on the large porch swing at Gabriel's.  Gabriel and Kevin had decided to go up town to Bellamy's, where a local bluegrass band was playing live music.

"So, let me have it, blue eyes," Dominic teases, grinning as his fingertips dance up Matthew's t-shirt clad chest, "tell me about Matthew Bellamy's most favoritest place on Earth."

"Never, _ever_ tell me t'let ya have it', Dom, at least not out here in public, yeah?'  He giggles when Dominic slaps his arm good-naturedly.  "Also, is ' _favoritest_ ' a word?"

"Yes.  No.  I don't know.  It is now.  Shut up.  Wait," Dominic snaps his fingers, "I've got it, I know what the answer is."

"Yeah?  Give, then."

"Between my legs; clearly that's your favorite place.  That's _got_ t'be the answer."

"Is there ever a time when y' _aren't_ thinkin' about dick?"

"Nope.  But if it makes y'feel better, I only think about your dick... and my dick...and how soon they can get together in a glorious meeting of the dicks."

Matthew smirks, shaking his head.  He gets to his feet and stretches, despite Dominic's protests.

"Get back down here, dammit.  I ain't done snugglin'."

"I can do y'one better. Y'wanna see my favorite place on Earth?  Let's go, I'll show ya.  We can be there in no time."

"What is it?  Why are we in Mamaw Pearl's barn?" Dominic asks, curious as Matthew pulls back a tattered curtain about thirty minutes later.  His eyes widen in recognition as the realization of what he's looking at hits him.  "Well, shit," he whispers as Matthew plugs the large contraption into the wall, "would you look at that!"

The old-fashioned photo booth whirrs to life with a groan, Dominic's mouth slightly hung open in awe at the very sight of it.  It looks like a relic of days gone past, of a time long forgotten.  A vintage piece, it positively drips of nostalgia.  Dominic can't help but wonder how many different stories this photo booth told during the years it was in use; stories of the families, the lovers, the friends that sat inside of it.

"Still only costs a nickel t'use it," Matthew whispers, smiling.

"How?  Where did it come from?"

"Mamaw Pearl and Papaw Curtis, Lord rest his soul, had a little five and dime store, right down the street from where Bellamy's is now, back in the 1950's.  This photo booth was a part of the store.  Mama and daddy had their picture taken in it when they started datin'!  When the store closed down, they moved it here."

"I just... I can't believe it still works!"

"Well," Matthew admits, biting his lip, "it only works because I tracked down some replacement parts a few years back.  But, it ran on original parts for nearly sixty years, though.  I used t'come up here when I was little and play inside it; if I was good Mamaw Pearl would let me have my picture done up in it.  As I got older, I began to appreciate it much more.  I loved the history around it and started t'consider that a little more."

"I was just thinkin' the same thing.  Reckon how many different people have sat inside it over the years?"

"You know what I used t'wonder about the most?" Matthew says, turning to Dominic, who reaches for his hand, "If any other young man, I mean," he pauses, choosing his words carefully, "like _me_ , had ever sat inside of it.  If he did, was he as lonely as I used t'be?  Or, was he lucky enough t'sit inside it with the man he loved?"  He squeezes Dominic's hand and smiles, as if to himself.  "I always told myself that he _was_ that lucky, y'know.  Gave me a bit o'hope, if that makes sense."

Dominic turned to the man he loved and squeezed his hand in response.   "It makes a whole lot o'sense, Blue Eyes."  He brought Matthew's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

Matthew turned to Dominic, still smiling.  "So there y'have it.  My favorite place on Earth.  Get inside."

"Seriously?  No shit!?"

Matthew reaches into his back pocket, producing a shiny nickel.  "I came prepared, so get yer fine ass in there, yeah?"

The strip of three black and white photos emerged a few moments later, forgotten by their subjects, who were still inside the booth because Dominic had reckoned that they could continue their snuggling inside it.  He said that if they were indeed the first gay couple to ever sit inside this photo booth, they may as well make it count.

Matthew saw absolutely no reason to argue with such flawless logic.


End file.
